


06. things you said under the stars and in the grass

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should do this more often,” Kira says, letting out a sigh of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	06. things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/132183563625/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

“We should do this more often,” Kira says, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah; this is so relaxing and we don’t have to worry about everything - the chimeras, the dread doctors,” Scott trails off, frowning.

Kira shuffles closer to Scott, clutching his side to remind her that she’s there and that they’ll be okay. “Scott, everything’s going to be fine. We’ll work something out.”

He lets out a small hum and rubs Kira’s arm, looking up at the stars above them when he blinks away tears.

Kira notices Scott’s glassy eyes and reaches for his hand. “If you look over towards the left, there’s The Pleiades; it’s a star cluster that can be seen from the North Pole. It’s also called the Seven Sisters, and it looks a bit like a V shape.”

“Is that the one?” Scott asks, pointing towards a bunch of stars.

Kira nods and smiles. “Yep, that’s the one!”

Scott’s mouth forms a smile and his heart starts pounding. “Do you...know a lot about stars?”

“Kind of,” Kira chuckles. “It’s just a small hobby.”

“You’ll have to teach me some time,” Scott suggests. “Then we can look at the stars every night.”

She moves over, feeling the grass tickle the backs of her thighs, and kisses Scott’s cheek. “Of course. I love you so much, Scott.”

Scott smiles and finds himself blushing. “I love you too, Kira.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
